


O início do começar de novo

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Psychological Trauma
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Ele tinha ido para a guerra, e lá, passado pelo inferno. Histórias de soldados mortos o perseguiam à noite, lembranças dos dias de pânico e desespero que não o deixavam dormir.Então, ele decidiu que precisava se afastar.E começar de novo.





	O início do começar de novo

_Em tempos assim_

_Você aprende a viver de novo_

_Em tempos assim_

_Você se entrega e se entrega de novo_

_Em tempos assim_

_Você aprende a amar de novo_

_Em tempos assim_

_Outra e outra vez..._

Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que se sentava para admirar a paisagem. Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que o tinha feito, mas calculava que tinha sido nos tempos em que ainda era um jovem de espírito, uma criança se contorcendo para se libertar no corpo que já não mais aceitava as brincadeiras e peripécias de quando tinha trinta centímetros a menos de altura — e aquele jovem morrera fazia anos. Seu espírito naquele momento era velho como o avô tinha sido no dia de sua morte, embora nem com metade da alegria que o sábio familiar levara consigo. O homem que se sentava para admirar a paisagem tinha o corpo coberto por cicatrizes, algumas tão profundas que não eram mais visíveis, e o rosto vincado por uma preocupação que, ele suspeitava, jamais o deixaria novamente.

O trem era simples, e a viagem, mais simples ainda. Trinta minutos da capital até uma cidade interiorana onde ele esperava encontrar menos cacofonia e mais paz para se curar. Mesmo que aqueles fossem os tão esperados anos terminais da década de 40, Nova Iorque já era uma cidade barulhenta demais para um soldado em recuperação psicológica — cada buzina o fazia pular em defensiva, cada freada arrepiava-o por dentro e os gritos habituais dos pedestres só o faziam lembrar dos gritos daqueles que ele não conseguira salvar. No fim, desistira. Sua cidade natal não era mais acolhedora para ele, e não viveria num inferno.

Até mesmo o apito do trem soou em seus ouvidos como um longo estertor, e ele se encolheu, tentando fugir do som enquanto o veículo arrancava. O som do trem acelerando lentamente lembrou-o do som das armas sendo recarregadas, e logo ele estava sendo afogado por mais e mais lembranças enquanto lutava para emergir. Sentiu o ar escapando de seus pulmões e uma vontade esmagadora de chorar, mas quem o consolaria agora?

Estava só.

Como nunca estivera.

 

>><< 

 

Era estranho pensar que, mesmo nas batalhas, nunca estivera só. Havia um espírito nos batalhões que os movia para a batalha com um vigor cansado sempre que ela os chamava, o mesmo espírito que os mantinha unidos quando aconteciam os banhos de sangue, as piores derrotas, os membros perdidos e as mortes inevitáveis. Mesmo quando a atmosfera sangrenta cobria os acampamentos, nunca faltava uma companhia para uma conversa antes de dormir, onde os dois companheiros compartilhavam suas vidas, seus medos, suas angústias.

Muitos daqueles companheiros de uma única noite tinham morrido, mas ele levava suas histórias consigo — histórias de mulheres com as quais nunca se casariam, de filhos que nunca veriam os pais novamente, de mães que jamais reencontrariam os filhos, de sonhos, sonhos e mais sonhos que não encontrariam a realidade. Aquelas histórias eram um fardo que ele jamais deixaria de carregar, principalmente porque estavam entrelaçadas a sua própria história acabada, o pior de todos os pesos.

Lembrou-se de todos aqueles dias difíceis e suspirou, remexendo as duas pernas, a real e a mecânica. Não era confortável estar sentado no banco daquele trem, mas pelo menos era silencioso comparado às conversas intermináveis da capital. Ele esperava uma viagem tranqüila, regada à conversas ocasionais dos companheiros de vagão, mas ninguém falava nada — mesmo que fosse 1949, todos ainda pareciam esperar algo, uma bomba, um ataque, uma notícia ruim, e o clima era relativamente pesado. Ocupado basicamente por mulheres jovens, o vagão tinha cheiro de perfume feminino, metal enferrujado e _preocupação,_ latente e poderosa. A guerra, mesmo que acabada, ainda estendia suas garras fantasma, e elas tinham um efeito abrasador, ele notou.

O trem acelerou, as paisagens voando pela janela agora, e com medo de voltar a ter lembranças pesarosas, ele começou a examinar cada um dos passageiros, tentando imaginar quais seriam suas vidas — era um passatempo que o divertia quando era jovem — e por um tempo, se distraiu. A mulher da primeira fila era uma operária. A da segunda poderia ser uma mãe de família. O casal que sentava nos terceiros assentos era feliz e tinha vários anos de estrada juntos. A garotinha levemente roliça da quarta tinha jeito de estrela de cinema. E a última garota da fila, a qual lia um livro, enormemente concentrada...

Seu coração pesou.

Ele sabia que seu amor estava longe, provavelmente casada com outro homem, um homem saudável de mente, espírito e corpo. Provavelmente feliz, enorme de grávida ou já com filhos nascidos e sendo bem criados. Mas não ajudava ver uma garota tão parecida com a única mulher que ele amara logo no vagão do trem que o estava levando para um lugar onde ele desejava esquecer tudo. Ela tinha os mesmos cabelos, a mesma conformação física; até o mesmo jeito como mordia os lábios na leitura era idêntico e, num momento de pesada nostalgia, ele se perguntou se ela também abandonaria o homem que a prometera tudo que podia dar, caso ele estivesse longe demais para cumprir a promessa. Não sabia.

Não imaginou nada sobre a garota desconhecida, principalmente porque já estava de novo afogado em lembranças de cartas não respondidas, de uma despedida carinhosa, mas firme, de lágrimas que ele chorou sozinho, porque naquela noite, ele não quis dividir sua vida com ninguém. Não tinham sido tempos fáceis e sua memória insistia em mergulhá-lo neles novamente.

O ponto em que a perna mecânica se unia à pele estava dolorido, mas ele não iria retirá-la até chegar ao seu destino — isso certamente assustaria os passageiros do trem. Ao invés disso, se remexeu desconfortavelmente no assento, olhando para fora, sem perceber que seus olhos já estavam baços d’água novamente.

Tentou cochilar, mas os cochilos traziam sonhos, e eles nunca eram bons. Sentia saudade da época que sonhava com sua amada, com os beijos dela, com seus sorrisos. Ou de quando sonhava com sua infância — eram os melhores sonhos, onde, neles, estava de novo com oito anos, descalço e feliz, correndo pelas plantações de milho da avó, indo de carroça para Nova Iorque, nadando no rio Hudson escondido (mas a mãe sempre, sempre sabia) e brincando com a amada, porque a tinha amado desde a infância, de diferentes maneiras.  Agora, seus sonhos se resumiam à reprises do dia em que perdera a perna, dos tanques de guerra vindo, das bombas das quais escapara por muito pouco, perdendo vários amigos.

Deveria ter sido ele.

Tudo era patético, pensou.

Ele, acima de todas as coisas.

 

>><< 

 

E o trem continuava. Àquela altura, já devia quase estar finalmente no seu destino, olhando a paisagem que aparecia e ficava para trás pela janela do trem, quando se pegou pensando em sua mãe.

Quando saiu de casa, convocado — não tinha se alistado, não queria, mas que opção tinha? — sua mãe tinha feito o possível para suavizar o futuro que o esperava. Era uma mulher gentil, de olhos doces e voz macia, que esperava um futuro bom para o filho. Sabia de sua paixão e de seus planos de casamento, os apoiando — tinha sido sua única e mais fervorosa torcedora. Ele já não era um garoto quando partiu para se tornar um soldado, mas agiu como um na dura noite de véspera, quando chorou em seu colo, a mãe afagando seus cabelos suavemente enquanto contava maravilhas sobre a Europa: falou sobre Paris e a Torre Eiffel, Londres e o Big Ben, Itália e a Torre de Piza, fazendo tudo parecer uma grande aventura ao invés do suicídio que realmente era. Naqueles curtos momentos, ele se sentiu seguro e acolhido.

Nunca mais se sentiu dessa maneira de novo. A guerra o apresentara horror e desesperança, morte e tristeza, agonia e desespero, e mesmo que se ressentisse da mentira da mãe, agradecia a ela por aquelas últimas horas de segurança. Era na voz mansa dela que pensara quando estivera tão próximo da morte que quase pudera tocá-la, e também nessa voz que pensara quando tudo parecera perdido, mais de uma vez. A jovem senhora morreu de desgosto nos anos em que ele estava fora, abatida pela saudade e pela saúde frágil que sempre possuíra, a notícia chegando numa carta escrita por uma letra cuidadosa que não era a do pai. Ele quis chorar, mas não podia — já tinha chorado demais a ida da amada. Sentiu-se traindo a mãe, mas as lágrimas não vieram, e ele lamentou sua morte silenciosa e gravemente pelo resto da guerra — as lembranças eram tudo o que ele teria, agora.

Quando voltou para casa, entretanto, a presença dela era tão forte em todos os lugares que ele fez o possível para esquecê-la, para soterrar suas recordações o mais fundo possível na memória. Por isso, o surpreendia que, de repente, estivesse se lembrando dela com essa intensidade. O pai e ele nunca tiveram uma boa relação, que tinha azedado de vez quando o filho se recusou a se alistar para a guerra, então ele se sentiu só um pouco culpado, mas não exatamente triste quando a notícia de sua morte por uma pneumonia chegou. Mas a mãe era uma parte importante de sua vida. Lembrar-se dela o fazia lembrar do que tinha perdido.

Nos primeiros anos, trocava cartas com ela e com a amada todos os meses. Elas o faziam se sentir em casa — a mãe descrevendo a lenta recuperação de Nova Iorque à 1929, a amada contando sobre suas aventuras na doceria da mãe, onde estava aprendendo a fazer todos os tipos de coisas (ela sempre tivera talento, ele lhe dizia, mas quem disse que ela acreditava?). Com o passar do tempo, entretanto, a amada tinha ido e as cartas da mãe tinham ficado cada vez menores, à medida que sua doença progredia.

Ele guardava as cartas da mãe. Estava com elas na mala que levava consigo. As cartas da amada, tinha queimado na concentração mesmo, e gostaria de poder queimá-las também de sua memória, de onde jamais sairiam.

Suspirou.

Olhou para o assento ao lado do seu, vazio, e pensou que talvez devesse esticar as pernas. A perna mecânica estava lhe enviando pontadas de agonia pela carne restante.

Até que a figura da garota da última fila, a cópia de sua amada, deslizou suavemente para o assento, com uma mesura educada.

— Me desculpe, senhor. — foi o que ela disse, os olhos baixos, denunciando a primeira diferença com a amada, que não se intimidava de nada. — Foi me informado que eu me sentei no lugar errado, e que meu assento é aqui. Desculpe incomodar.

Ele olhou para ela e sentiu dor. A semelhança estava lá, apesar de tudo, e eram fantasmas demais, e ele quis ordenar que ela fosse. Mas era tudo culpa dele. A jovem menina não tinha culpa de nada.

— Não é incômodo nenhum, senhorita. — respondeu. — Fique à vontade.

E voltou a encarar as paisagens da janela.

 

>><< 

 

Ela demorou a se sentir confortável, o veterano notou. Mas talvez gostasse de falar, muito, porque depois de vários minutos de silêncio, começou a fazer perguntas.

Ele não gostava de perguntas.

Mas respondeu mesmo assim.

— Qual é o seu nome?— ela perguntou, após se apresentar.

E ele lhe disse, um ruído abafado.

— Para onde você está indo?

E ele lhe respondeu, sem encará-la.

— O que está indo fazer lá? 

Não respondeu. Permaneceu olhando para a paisagem pelo que pareceu um longo tempo até perceber que ela continuava a encará-lo com olhos brilhantes, esperando.

— Talvez não seja o tipo de informação para uma garota tão jovem conhecer. — ele disse, por fim, suspirando.

— Eu não sou muito jovem, senhor! Tenho já vinte anos e estou indo me casar!— isso o surpreendeu. O rosto dela tinha uma conformação infantil, que a fazia parecer ter menos de quinze anos. — Inclusive, quantos anos você tem, senhor?

— 27. — respondeu, desistindo de resistir.

— Só isso? Quer dizer, senhor, você parece mais velho e experiente, senhor. Me desculpe a inconveniência.

Teve de rir, ela tinha razão. Às vezes ele mesmo tinha de se lembrar que não era um velho de quarenta anos.

— Você não me disse nada que eu não já soubesse, senhorita.

A garota sorriu, um sorriso aberto e gentil, tão parecido com o de sua amada que ele se sentiu sendo rasgado em dois.

— Você parece aqueles soldados que a gente vê no jornal. — ela disse, inocentemente estudando seu rosto cheio de cicatrizes. — Aqueles que nos salvaram.

— Talvez porque eu seja um. — um fantasma de sorriso marcou os lábios dele. — Mas não sou nenhum herói.

— Nós seríamos condenados se vocês não tivessem salvado a gente! — ela tinha uma ingenuidade agradável nos olhos. — Foi o que minha mãe disse. Meu pai também teria dito, se ele tivesse voltado.

Essa declaração o fez voltar seus olhos verdadeiramente para ela, observando sua expressão nostálgica. Teria sido o pai dessa jovem garota uma das suas companhias de uma noite? Se tivesse, tudo se tornava muito pior. Obrigou-se a engolir o bolo que se formava na sua garganta.

— Pessoas como eu sobrevivem enquanto seu pai está morto. — acabou dizendo. — Isso não incomoda você? Talvez ele tenha morrido porque pessoas como eu o abandonaram. A guerra é dura, senhorita. Não há heróis.

Ela arregalou os olhos, uma sobra cobrindo seu rosto, e ele sentiu um prazer perverso em feri-la, como isso fosse acalmar sua própria dor. Deleitou-se doentiamente com a tristeza dela por algum tempo, até que o rosto da garota se abriu numa expressão de compaixão.

— Não posso ficar incomodada, porque meu pai morreu fazendo aquilo que ele sempre quis fazer; proteger. Ele amava isso. Faz quase dez anos que não o vejo... Mas sinto que isso... — ela deu um aceno em volta — Era exatamente o que ele queria quando foi para a guerra.

Ele olhou em volta.

— Acho que consigo compreender você, senhorita. — ele sorriu, uma única vez, vendo que o trem estava parando e que estava chegando ao destino. — A única coisa que me surpreende é você ter chegado a essa conclusão isso primeiro que eu.

Com uma mesura educada, se levantou, e teve como última visão daquela garota tão parecida com a mulher que amara um sorriso genuinamente feliz.

Talvez tudo não fosse tão patético.

Talvez.

 

>><< 

 

A cidade era bonita, pitoresca, bucólica e irreal. Não parecia de fato uma cidade tão próxima da já tão frenética Nova Iorque — esta tinha uma atmosfera calma, fazendas em volta, árvores nos quintais das casas e nenhum edifício. Parecia o lugar perfeito para ele.

Durante meses de noites silenciosas e sonhos barulhentos, de procuras desesperadas por empregos e entregas resignadas à freqüente solidão, ele pensou que tinha apostado errado. Não queria amizades, mas as pessoas o procuravam. Não queria sorrisos, mas sempre havia uma alma bondosa para fazer piadas alegres. Não queria companhia, mas os vizinhos vinham fazer visitas frequentemente.

Pensou em ir embora todos os dias. Mas todos os dias se lembrava daquela garota do trem, de suas palavras otimistas, e enfrentava outra jornada. O que ela tinha dito estava marcado como ferro quente em sua memória, embora as palavras ainda estivessem embaralhadas, e seu sentido, oculto.

Tudo aquilo era errado para ele. Pensou que talvez devesse se matar, mas não conseguia encontrar a coragem, e não tinha como abrir mão do pouco brio que lhe restava para entrar em contato com a amada novamente, por mais que lhe doessem as entranhas de curiosidade para saber como estava sua vida. Ele estava extremamente infeliz. Mas para onde iria? Sentiu falta dos braços de sua mãe muitas vezes. Ali, mais do que em Nova Iorque, ela era uma presença constante em sua cabeça.

A pequena cidade o acolheu — mas ele não queria ser acolhido. E aquilo era tão irônico, e ele estava tão amargo, e aquelas palavras estavam doendo tanto para fazer sentido, que nem percebeu quando ela chegou.

Na verdade, ela sempre esteve lá, observando-o de longe, com olhos analíticos, seguindo todos os seus passos de longe. Mas nunca se aproximou — fazia parte do pano de fundo, ao qual ele não dava importância. Por isso, quando aquela mulher apareceu, ele lhe tratou do mesmo jeito que tratava todos as outras, com uma polidez rígida e o máximo de distância possível.

Ela nunca se assustou.

Ergueu todas as muralhas, mas ela as quebrou com seus olhares subitamente gentis. Correu, mas as palavras dela eram rápidas em trazê-lo de volta. Levantou suas armas e as atirou, mas os lábios dela eram os melhores escudos que ela tinha, e, contra os seus, deixavam-no completamente sem ação. 

Julgava-se morto, mas, de repente, uma mulher estava tentando desesperadamente trazê-lo de volta para a vida.

E a pior parte, era que ele de repente não sabia se queria voltar.

 

>><< 

 

Os lábios dela soltaram os dele por um breve instante, enquanto os olhos intensos o encaravam com certa compaixão.

— Você não é um velho, querido. Você não tem cinqüenta anos de celibato obrigatório. Você é um jovem de vinte e sete anos. Está vivo. Tem tempo. Tem vida aí dentro. — Ela apontou para seu peito, sobre o coração que batia. — E você se recusa a deixá-la brotar. Existem tantas coisas que você está perdendo... Estar vivo não é um castigo.

Ele só conseguia pensar que ela era muito sábia para uma mulher jovem, que tinha visto tão pouco do mundo, e que era muito bela. Não era sua amada, mas conseguia fazê-lo esquecer-se de quem era, tal como ela conseguira, um dia. E ele sentia que, se caso se entregasse àqueles braços, sentiria conforto novamente.

Mas não conseguia. Mais do que nunca, sentia estar na guerra, sentia estar entre aliados e inimigos, mas sem saber quem era quem, sentia estar entre os tiroteios e bombas, sem a mínima noção do que fazer ou pra onde ir. Era como se, mesmo depois de três anos, com seu corpo recuperado e seu espírito cheio de cicatrizes, sua mente ainda estivesse lá, procurando sua perna perdida e os corpos dos compatriotas mortos.

— Eu deveria ter morrido. Tantos pedaços de mim ficaram que eu deveria ter morrido todo de uma vez. Causar-me-ia menos dor.

Ela o fitou com irritação, mas suas mãos eram gentis enquanto traçavam os contornos de suas cicatrizes de guerra, uma a uma. Nem mesmo sua perna perdida parecia assustá-la de fato — considerava aquilo um troféu, um distintivo de honra, enquanto ele via aquilo com uma maldição.

Um homem com um espírito como dela seria uma benção em qualquer campo de batalha.

— Talvez, se você não tivesse sobrevivido, eu não estivesse aqui hoje. Nenhum de nós. Essa cidade. Não se pode medir o valor da vida de um homem. Você nunca saberá se é inferior ou superior a qualquer outro. Eu sei que você é quem é, e merece viver de novo. É melancólico demais. É velho demais para um homem tão jovem.

E os lábios dela estavam nos dele de novo, aquela libertinagem da qual ele estava aprendendo a gostar, mesmo sem querer.

— Me deixe curar você. — ela disse, gravemente. Não era um pedido. Soava mais como uma ordem. — Não seu corpo. Seu espírito. Deixe-me trazer sua mente de volta daqueles campos devastados. Você não precisa me amar hoje, nem amanhã. Mas você precisa aceitar minha ajuda. Você precisa amar a si mesmo de novo. — os olhos daquela mulher tão decidida brilhavam. — É hora de começar de novo, William.

Ele encarou a esperança nos olhos de Carmen, aqueles olhos tão diferentes dos olhos de Savannah, que tinha encarado pela última vez nove anos atrás, e que talvez jamais encararia novamente. Talvez não fizesse tanta diferença. Talvez fizesse. Lembrou-se da mãe, a cansada Harriet numa cadeira de balanço dizendo que ele seria grande um dia; do pai, Jonathan, olhando-o bem nos olhos e dizendo que ele não seria nada; e da estranha do trem, aquela jovem desconhecida cheia de vida chamada Pollyanna, cujo nome e palavras ele sempre levaria consigo, e finalmente compreendeu que levaria tempo, mas que ele acabaria se recuperando. Não hoje, não amanhã. Mas um dia.

Era tempo de começar de novo, finalmente.

Sorriu para Carmen, recebendo o sorriso dela em troca, e decidiu que estava pronto.

— Vamos tentar. — foram as palavras que ele disse, cheias de esperança e promessa. — Vamos tentar, Carmen.

Era tudo o que ele precisava dizer.


End file.
